Un monde impardonnable
by Revan Sama
Summary: Elle a vécue asser longtemps pour savoir comment le monde fonctionne vraiment, combien le monde pouvait être sombre et cruel. Peut importe comment les autres le vois, Flemeth ne verra plus jamais le monde de la même manière. Merci a tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ceci.


**Un monde impardonnable.**

La légendaire sorcière Flemeth aimait les terres sauvages.

Un parfait exemple que l'humanité peut forger toutes les civilisations qu'elle veut, avoir autant de pouvoir qu'elle veut,  
ce sera perdu et repris par la nature qui reprend ses droits.

C'est un endroit dangereux pour les sots qui croient avoir déjà vaincu pire.  
Pour elle, c'était signe de tranquillité et de protection.  
Dans cet endroit, même si elle n'admettra rien, ni le démon qui l'habite ni elle même, elle trouva la paix dans la solitude.  
Quelque chose de très difficile a comprendre pour les mortels.

Oh, mais elle n'a pas toujours été seule dans ce lieu.

Il y avait des...pions utiles...invités parfois dans son logis.

Elle les a utilisés, elle les a abusés, et les a jetés comme un enfant qui n'était pas content des présents qu'on lui a offert.  
Elle n'a aucun remord pour eux, Ils n'en n'auraient pas eu pour elle non plus.

Les hommes...

Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent vraiment.  
Aucun d'eux n'est innocent.  
Les ténèbres colorieront toujours le mur blanc qu'est leur cœur.  
Comme les ténèbres l'ont fait au sien.

Parfois Flemeth se souvenait...

Quand elle senti le rayon chaleureux du soleil sur sa peau,  
Lorsqu'elle ressentit qu'elle pouvait goûter l'univers,

Lorsqu'elle pouvait maintenant voir alors qu'avant elle avait les yeux fermés.  
Quand elle ressentit des émotions étreindre son corps, elle pouvait les toucher du bout de son doigt.

Ainsi ressentit-elle la magie pour la première fois.

Elle était humaine mais elle n'était pas capable de vivre dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Flemeth durant son immortalité, a expérimenté maintes choses, des choses que l'on croit trop souvent acquises mais qui peuvent vous être arraché en un instant.

Amour, amitié, famille, fortune, gloire, désespoir, vengeance, les larmes, faiblesses, le pouvoir et la haine.

Elle a goûté, touché, humé, entendu, vu tout ce que le monde pouvait offrir.

Cependant, chaque offre n'était pas faite pour rester éternellement. Chaque émotion, heureuse ou pas, n'étaient plus à elle.

Elle n'avait plus rien.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle le disait.

Chacun des pions qu'elle a eu dans son lit, lui apporta une fierté et un futur à étreindre.

Une fille.

Chacune des filles qu'elle a eues, ont prouvé leur utilité.

En possédant leurs corps, Flemeth pouvait continuer son immortalité.

Chacune d'elles ont été préparées, chacune d'elles ont goûté une petite partie de ténèbres que leur mère avait. Et surtout, aucune n'était pure ni innocente.

Flemeth savait. Peu importe, leur opinion sur elle, peu importe leurs sentiments. Elles viendraient tôt ou tard la tuer pour posséder sa puissance magique.

Elles n'étaient pas à l'abris de l'avidité ni de la fierté, bien sûr que non, elle les a élevées ainsi!

Mais...

Cette fois ci, elle savait qu'avec sa prochaine fille, ce serais un peu différent.

Les choses ne serais pas aussi facile avec celle-ci.

C'était un barbare comme un autre, un homme comme un autre, un sot qui ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait.  
Mais il y avait quelque chose que Flemeth remarqua tout de suite chez cet homme.

Ses yeux dorés.

Perçants comme un faucon, avec un feu intérieur.

Il était la proie parfaite pour ses ambitions.

Il est mort très vite comme les autres.

Faiblard.

Pourtant...

Au moment où sa prochaine fille était née, Flemeth était intriguée.

Par on ne sait quelle explication, sa fille avait quelque chose du père...peu importe son nom.

Elle avait les cheveux noirs , sauvages, et les yeux dorés.

Elle était parfaite pour être le prochain hôte de Flemeth.

Ainsi commença la nouvelle vie de Flemeth et de sa fille Morrigan.

...

Morrigan était exactement comme ses sœurs au début, pure, innocente, naïve, et prodigue de la magie.

Elle regardait toujours Flemeth avec ce regard si transparent qui révélait plus de chose qu'un livre ouvert.

Mais elle briserait bien assez tôt cette innocence.

Il n'y avait pas de place dans ce monde pour la naïveté et les esprits faibles.

En tant que mère elle lui montrerait.

Qu'il n'y a pas de place pour son monde enfantin.

Elle pensait ainsi...Quand elle brisa le miroir incrusté d'or que Morrigan avait volé à cette sotte noble.

C'est pour ton propre bien, passe outre d'être déçue.

Parce que tu n'aura que ça, pensa aigrement Flemeth en regardant sa fille essayant de réparer le miroir en pleurant.

Et bien assez tôt, son innocence était partie. Morrigan est une femme à présent. Elle a goûté aux mêmes ténèbres que ses sœurs et s'en est trouvé changée.

Personne ne reste intact après la tragédie et le désespoir.

Ce que vous étiez avant est parti pour toujours.

Alors...

Jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne batte plus.

Jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Est-ce- que Flemeth restera un mystère seule et incomprise.

Ou une légende d'une méchante sorcière mangeuse d'hommes?

Ni vous ni moi ne le sauront jamais.

**FIN.**


End file.
